f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vic Reynolds
"Hey Frank, you should go to Hawaii, man! It'll do you wonders. See a volcano, drink a volcano... '''be' a volcano." '' ''- Vic Reynolds '' Victor "Vic" Reynolds is the wealthy next-door neighbor of Frank Murphy who tends to unintentionally show off a lot and is a bit of a womanizer. He previously worked for the WKWOK 109.5 radio station and often has parties at his house. Vic is voiced by Sam Rockwell. Biography Vic attracts a variety of young women, and they can often be seen in and around his home. He is also often seen using drugs, in particular cocaine and marijuana. It is later revealed he is addicted to cocaine and uses it to numb his anger and depression. He works at a local radio station as a promoter and marketing manager. In O Holy Moly Night it is shown that Vic is sometimes jealous of Frank because he doesn't have a family of his own. He thinks Frank is a good father to his children but tells him that family life is not where he belongs. Vic has a very simplistic world-view and is unaware of the financial struggles of the Murphys and anyone else. He is naive and often trusts people who wind up betraying him or going behind his back. He also doesn't catch on to Mr. Holtenwasser's description of living through the Holocaust. Instead, he assumes he is talking about a party involving intercourse. Related to this, despite being a friendly person, he does not seem particularly good at picking up social cues. He doesn't notice Frank dislikes him, that Babe is attracted to him, or Kevin's sudden emotional distress. In Season 2, Vic has found a new girlfriend in a woman he always calls Cutie Pie. He often described her as the only thing keeping his life together, and the love of his life. He was eager to start a family with her. However, his busy work schedule and drug abuse lead to him often neglecting her. Even still, the two did not have a healthy relationship, and Cutie Pie's attraction to Vic was never shown to go beyond a sexual one. She was often irritated by his antics, which Vic never seemed to notice. Vic also seemed to take her expected domestic duties too far sometimes, such as having her check his stool for blood. Cutie Pie, in turn, did not seem to care about Vic's overall well being and enabled and encouraged his reckless overuse of cocaine. She is also annoyed by his friendship with teenagers; Kevin, Lex, and Bolo, and did not express any desire to be the mother of his children. Vic's friendship with Kevin takes on a nurturing and slightly paternal role, with Vic encouraging Kevin's dream of being a musician. Vic tells Frank he feels as though he is making a positive contribution to society by doing this, and that he wants to be a role model to Kevin while accidentally showing Frank his penis to which Frank responds "Oh Jesus stop reaching!". It's also noted that his cocaine addiction has gotten worse as it's made him clueless to the point where he doesn't realize that he was fired from the radio station, and he isn't aware of the fact that Cutie Pie had been sleeping with his friends, including Skeeball and Kevin. When Kevin makes this revelation, Vic snaps. He obviously feels betrayed by Cutie Pie, telling her that he trusted her. His anger in this scene is clearly directed at her, and not Kevin. After this is revealed to him, he begins to lighten up on the drug abuse and attempts to sleep off his cocaine binge. Vic was a victim of statutory rape when he was Kevin's age, perpetrated by his mother's friend, Mrs. Anderson. When he finds out what happened with Kevin and Cutie Pie, he tells Kevin that it wasn't his fault, trying to explain how an adult woman can take advantage of a teenage boy's new-found sexuality. Though he is not able to put it very eloquently, he is at least able to alleviate Kevin's guilt and self-loathing. In Season 3, we see that Vic has a problem with hyper-fixations. After giving up cocaine, he started record collecting. His behavior towards this new hobby was extremely obsessive compulsive to the point of not even managing to play a single record at the block party, spending the time cleaning dust from a single record. He also gets sent large unemployment checks after being fired from the radio station. In his sobriety, he starts to become more aware of his surroundings, finally picking up on what Mr. Holtenwasser's stories are really about. He manages to encourage him to have more fun in life. Eventually, he relapses, and in the season finale, crashes his helicopter while under the influence which traps Bill in the river with a downed light post. Episode Appearances *The Bleedin' in Sweden *Saturday, Bloody Saturday *The Trough *F is for Halloween *Bill Murphy's Day Off *O Holy Moly Night *Heavy Sledding *A Girl Named Sue *The Liar's Club *Night Shift *Breaking Bill *This Is Not Good *Fight Night *F Is For Fixing It *Pray Away *Landing The Plane *Are You Ready For The Summer? *Paul Lynde to Block *The Stinger *Mr. Murphy's Wild Ride *Battle Of The Sexes *Punch Drunk *Summer Vacation *It's In His Blood *Frank The Father *Bill Murphy's Night Off Trivia * His look is inspired by the character David Wooderson from the film Dazed and Confused. * His phone number is 412 6967 * He has a pet iguana. * He likes Mac and Cheese, but the curly noodles make him dizzy. * Sue's boss, Vivian Saunders, was once Vic's lunch lady when he was in high school, and the two of them apparently had sexual relations back then. * He has an exceptionally large dick. * Although he admits to a gram a day cocaine habit, this is an underestimation, there are several instances of him snorting a gram in one sitting. For example, off his car's steering wheel while driving. In "O' Holy Moly Night" he snorted an entire sandwich bag * He cannot remember being fired from his job. As of the end of season 2, he has been fired 5 times, he simply keeps coming into work. He even forgets this last time, saying to Kevin "I'm worried about losing my job". This is likely due to his drug abuse making his memory poor. ** Soon, Vic was finally laid off and is instead sent several unemployment cheques with very large amounts of money. * He keeps several sandwich bags of cocaine inside of his desk at work. * He would be 74 years old today. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Neighbours Category:Voiced by Sam Rockwell Category:Adults Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters